Lettre Ouverte : Endométriose - Prend un médicament, ça passera
by cailloue
Summary: La première fois, ça fait peur. T'en a entendu parler. Mères, soeurs, cousines ou amies plus âgées t'ont déjà parlé de ce jour où tu deviendras femme. T'appréhende un peu. T'imagine à quoi cela pourrait ressembler. Tout ce qui va changer. T'attend. Mais quand ce jour arrive pour la toute première fois, tu ne comprends pas. C'est ça, être une femme ?
**Mesdames, Messieurs,**

 **Ceci n'est pas une fiction. C'est une Lettre ouverte. Un témoignage sur mon quotidien. Atteinte d'endométriose (maladie gynécologique handicapante et dégénérescente) depuis mes premières règles, officiellement diagnostiquée l'année de mes 24 ans, je me bats pour faire connaître cette maladie au grand publique et facilité son dépistage.**

 **Trop peu de gens, trop peu de femmes connaissent l'existence de cette maladie, maladie laissée pour compte par la société et la médecine moderne. Discriminée dans ma vie professionnelle et privée, j'ai décidé d'écrire une lettre ouverte.**

 **La semaine passée était la semaine mondiale de l'endométriose : Quelques (rares) lignes dans des magazines à la rubrique des chiens écrasés, un article (plutôt complet) dans le Elle de février et un reportage de cinq minutes au 1945. Je trouve que c'est peu, bien trop peu pour une maladie qui touche 1 femme sur 10 dans le monde et dont la plupart des victimes n'en connaissent même pas l'existence.**

 **Je vous remercie par avance du temps que vous consacrerez à ma lecture et reste disponible pour tous renseignements complémentaires.**

 **En vous priant d'accepter mes salutations les plus sincères, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.**

 **Cordialement,**

 **Caillou**

* * *

La première fois, ça fait peur. T'en a entendu parler. Mères, sœurs, cousines ou amies plus âgées t'ont déjà parlé de ce jour où tu deviendras femme. T'appréhende un peu. T'imagine à quoi cela pourrait ressembler. Tout ce qui va changer. T'attend. T'attend le jour de tes premières règles. Mais quand ce jour arrive pour la toute première fois, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas possible, bordel. Tu vas mourir sous peu, c'est sûr. Ça fait mal. Mal depuis le nombril jusque dans l'os du genou, et dans toute la chaire que cela traverse. Tu as l'impression que ça brule dans ton ventre, d'avoir pris feu de l'intérieur. La douleur va par vague, s'insinue lentement, comme un poison dans ton corps. Ça fait tellement mal que quand tu te lèves, tu perds connaissance. Alors tu ne te lèves plus. Tu restes couchée. Mais tu te fais engueuler. Par papa, peut-être parce qu'il s'inquiète de te voir comme ça. Par ta meilleure amie qui ne comprend pas, qui a un peu mal quand elle saigne, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir se lever "alors arrête ton cinéma". Par ta prof d'anglais qui te dit que "ça suffit là, toutes les filles saignent ou saigneront, et le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour autant. Arrête un peu, tu vas saigner pendant presque 40 ans, alors serre les dents et fais-moi cet exercice". Par ton amoureux qui ne comprend pas. Il t'aime, mais ses hormones le travaillent lui aussi. Ça le soule un peu tout ça, et puis c'est dégeulasse, ho. Personne comprend, enfin pas vraiment. Même toi tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as mal comme cela. Les docteurs disent que c'est normal. "T'es jeune." "Ton corps change, la douleur va avec." "Ça va passer." "Mais non, c'est rien." "Crois-moi, dans un an tu te seras habitué. Prends cette pilule. Quoi t'en veux pas ? Prends là, ça calme les douleurs. On se revoit l'année prochaine."

Mais l'année d'après, avec ou sans pilule, c'est pareil. Alors t'arrête la pilule de toi-même, et tu changes de médecin. Le nouveau docteur t'en propose une autre. Tu repars avec l'ordonnance qui finira à la poubelle. Ainsi commence ta danse épuisante et incessante du speculum. Tu jongles entre plusieurs docteurs. Les vieux, les à peine diplômés. Les Elles, les Luis. Mais personne ne trouve rien de plus qu'une nouvelle pilule contraceptive à te donner. "Ton corps change, c'est normal." Tu te répètes tellement à chaque fois que tu ne t'entends même plus parler. Cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que « ton corps change, c'est normal ». Sauf que toi, tu trouves que c'est tout sauf normal. C'est donc cela être une femme ? Souffrir ? A ne plus pouvoir marcher ? A ne plus pouvoir parler ? A ne plus se faire comprendre ? A ne plus avoir la force de se faire entendre ? Alors c'est donc cela être une femme ? A saigner trois semaines par mois ? À perdre toute faculté motrice deux semaines sur quatre ? À te faire plaquer car tu n'oses même plus faire l'amour à ton amoureux ? À te faire discriminer au travail car tu ne tiens pas sur tes putain de jambes, alors bordel comment aller au bureau ? A devoir poser des vacances pour pouvoir crever en paix, sans avoir à craindre des réprimandes ? A perdre tes potes - pas tes amis hein mais ceux avec qui tu passais pas mal de temps quand même - un à un, car "t'es une chochotte! Moi quand j'ai mes règles je vis normalement, alors ça va là hein!" ? À faire une croix sur ta vie sociale ? Sur ta vie, tout simplement ? Mais merde, putain, elles font comment les autres ? Pourquoi toi tu es mourante alors qu'elles tout à l'air d'aller bien ?

T'as vingt ans, t'es seule, personne comprend. Tu te sens presque condamnée. Tu n'oses plus rien dire. La médecine a agi, alors maintenant tu le sais. Tu sais ce que tu as. C'est juste ton corps qui change. C'est normal. Ta grand-mère aussi te dit que c'est normal d'avoir mal. Elle t'a même raconté que elle, quand elle bossait, elle était pliée en deux sous son atelier de couture, et que c'était tellement normal d'agir comme ça à cette époque qu'elle ne comprend pas de quoi tu te plains. Alors tais-toi, et reprend du poulet. La seule personne qui écoute et qui comprends, c'est ta maman. Papa écoute aussi, mais il ne comprend pas vraiment. Enfin, ça dépend des fois. Mais par exemple, la fois où ils t'ont ramassé par terre, car tu t'étais explosé le crâne sur la baignoire, à cause d'une de tes crampes qui te prend du nombril jusqu'à la moelle, Ils t'ont relevé. Ils t'ont entendu. Ils t'ont écouté. Ils sont enfin d'accord avec toi : ce n'est pas normal. Ta mère se laissera aussi aller à une confidence. Ta douleur, tes questions, ce chemin de Sysiphe elle le connait. On a même dû tout lui retirer, car pour elle, c'était tout foutu. Mais que comme elle avant toi, personne ne lui avait rien dit. "Fais des enfants, la douleur passera". Alors elle s'excuse de pas en avoir parlé plus tôt « mais c'est pas si simple ». Et tu comprends que, même si tu ne comprends toujours pas, il y a bien quelque chose à comprendre. Elle le croit. Tu le crois. Demain tu changes de gynécologue. Et elle viendra avec toi. Et ton père engueulera la longue liste « d'incompétent » qui n'ont rien su voir. Et tu as changé de médecin. Mais c'est le seul changement. Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Tu ne comprends pas, ton nouveau médecin encore moins, ta mère elle a perdue patience. "La pilule aurait dû faire effet! C'est votre corps qui change, les hormones étoublablabla." Tu changes, trois, quatre, cinq, douze fois de médecin. Ils ne comprennent pas. Tes copines et toi, vous avez des sujets plus intéressants que celui des règles à aborder. Tu comprends ta mère : c'est pas si simple d'en parler. T'as envie mais tu n'oses pas. Elles ont mal elles aussi ? Ca saigne comme le sang du nez ? La douleur, elle part d'où ? Elle va jusqu'à quelle limite ? Elle meurt où ? Et quand tu es debout, ça fait comment ? Des vertiges ? Des crampes ? Des chutes de tensions ? Toi aussi tu as la diarrhée à en chier tes tripes à chaque fois ? Mais toutes les questions restent derrière tes dents : Pour vivre heureuse, souffre en silence.

"Prend un médicament, ça passera."

Et ton corps saigne, ton corps souffre, presque à chaque fois un peu plus. Sauf que ton corps, tu le connais. Tu sais pour avoir essayé une dizaine de pilules que rien ne marche. Tu sais que ce que tu vis, pour tous les reproches que l'on te fait, ce n'est pas normal. Du peu que tu as parlé de tes règles à tes copines, tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Mais personne d'autre que toi ne le sait. Les autres n'arrivent pas à comprendre. Ta maman oui. Mais ton docteur ? Non. Bordel, six ans après, quinze médecin plus tard, toujours pas. T'as l'impression de parler à un mur. "Vous êtes trop jeune pour être malade."

Et puis un jour, un 21ème jour de ton cycle, ou troisième ou seizième, t'en sais rien, t'as jamais vraiment eu de cycle, enfin bref... T'es au travail, à la fac, dans la rue, en plein shopping, chez toi, et là, tu t'effondres. Tu ne t'effondres pas comme d'habitude : tu le vois venir. Tu le savais. Tu perds tout, tellement la douleur t'emporte. Tu te vois tomber. Tu as parlé, mais qui t'as entendu ? La médecine ? Celle-ci même qui mettra plus de sept ans avant d'agir ? Tu sombres, entourée et bercée par une douleur que tu n'avais encore jamais connue. Elle t'irradie tout le bassin. Tu en oublie jusqu'à ton prénom. Elle est si forte que tu voudrais t'arracher tout ce que tu peux avoir de féminin dans ton corps. Que tout s'arrête ! Tu appelles ton médecin, mais tes mots ne veulent plus rien dire à force d'avoir été autant répétés. T'as fait semblant de croire que tes hormones te jouaient des tours durant sept ans, alors tu continues hein. Ton médecin te dit même de souffler un coup, car ce n'est rien. Mais pourtant, au moment où la goutte d'eau fait déborder le vase, à la réflexion déplacée, au dernier saignement abondant inopiné, à la douleur qui t'a liée au sol, au moment où tu t'effondres vraiment, tu sais que c'est beaucoup plus que l'histoire qu'on t'a toujours raconté. Tu sais au fond de toi que ça a toujours été plus, mais que les gens, les médecins, eux ne savent pas encore. Ne veulent pas savoir.

Ces jours-là, je finissais aux urgences. Après trop de rendez-vous écourtés chez les gynécologues, trop souvent changés, j'ai fini par faire une hémorragie. Drôle de souvenir que celui-ci. J'étais au travail et une douleur presque habituelle me tenaillait la jambe, me brûlait de l'intérieur, me coupait le souffle. Je me suis dirigée jusqu'à ma supérieure pour lui dire, les larmes aux yeux que je devais rentrer. A la vue de la grimace que je lui imposais, elle a dû comprendre. Incapable de bouger plus de quelques mètres par moi-même, j'ai pris un taxi pour rejoindre la frontière française (je travaille en Suisse). Mon père m'attendait là. Quand je suis sortie du taxi, je me suis écroulée avant même d'avoir atteint la voiture. Il a dû me porter et m'assoir. Le reste est flou. Je me souviens être couchée par terre dans le couloir des urgences, à pleurer de douleur, incapable d'être assise ou debout. Un interne m'a vu. Il a arrêté sur le champ tout ce qu'il faisait et m'a pris en consultation sans tenir compte du protocole médical ou des autres patients. Mon père, lui, infirmier de sa profession restait pantois et perplexe quant à l'ampleur que la chose prenait. Il est même allé directement confronter ma dernière gynécologue, forçant son secrétariat pour obtenir des réponses. Après quelques minutes, le médecin interne m'a dit : "Vous êtes malade. Vous êtes malade depuis que vous avez 15 ans". Sans parler de peur, de rancune, de temps perdu, la première chose qui m'ait traversée l'esprit, avant même de savoir de quoi je souffrais, le premier sentiment auquel j'ai pu goûter, c'était le soulagement. Le soulagement de savoir que non, ce n'était pas normal. "Merci Docteur. Car de tous les gynécologues que je vois depuis que "je suis une femme", vous êtes le seul à m'écouter. À m'entendre. À me prêter des mots. "Puis j'ai perdu connaissance.

S'ensuivent diverses opérations, kystes, hémorragies, biopsies, ménopauses médicamenteuses à 24 ans. Ménopause. Un terme horrible, qui freine toute votre jeunesse. J'ai subi le pire des effets secondaires de ce traitement : Angoisse. Prise de poids. Nausées quotidiennes. Bouffées de chaleur. Boutons. Déprime sévère. Insomnies. Des traitements lourds, très lourds. Pas aussi lourds qu'une chimiothérapie, je le conçois. Mais tout aussi difficile à supporter. Pourquoi vouloir faire de moi une "vieille" ? A 24 ans ? Pourquoi me zombifier, au point de ne plus réussir à me lever le matin? Où est passé ma joie de vivre ? Et toi, médecin, qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Suis-je un sujet d'expérience ? Souhaites-tu rentabiliser tes études en m'appropriant des doses subjectives d'hormones ? En testant mes limites ? Celle de la médecine ? De TA médecine ? Je suis mauvaise. Je sais que tu veux m'aider. Mais tout ça m'énerve. Pourquoi rien ne change ? Le monde est femme depuis sa création : alors pourquoi devons-nous nous batte constamment ? Pour voter ? Pour porter des pantalons ? Pour espérer obtenir un jour un pouvoir égal à celui du porteur du pénis ? Pour ne plus saigner 20 jours par mois, et pouvoir avoir une vie normale ? Ne plus manquer le travail ? Ne plus manquer l'anniversaire de ton petit frère? Ne plus avoir peur de faire l'amour à l'homme que tu aimes le plus au monde, simplement car tu sais que tu auras mal ? Ne plus avoir peur d'appeler le bureau car tu es encore malade? Car oui, malade tu l'es. Mais des fois, souvent, les gens ne comprennent pas. Pourtant, si l'endomètre se situait entre les couilles, il ne serait pas plus difficile à guérir qu'un ongle incarné.

L'endométriose nous fait nous perdre au plus profond de nous-même, repousser nos limites. On n'en meurt pas, mais nous en sommes handicapées. Car malgré tout ce que l'on entreprend, la douleur est toujours là. Même avec les médicaments. Ou les "traitements aux hormones". Et les gens ne comprennent pas "Tu t'es fait soigner, tu dois aller mieux!" "Mais tu n'es pas guérie? Tu sors d'une opération pourtant!". Le temps passe, tes règles aussi, ainsi que tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Ton travail se dégrade. Comment leur dire ? Et ton couple. Quel couple ? C'est bien la dernière chose que tu souhaites d'ailleurs. Trop d'explication à fournir. T'en as marre de toujours te justifier. T'as 25 ans, mais tu donnes l'air d'en avoir 50. Ton poids, ton corps, ta mentalité, le gris dans tes cheveux à cause du traitement... T'en a plein les ovaires (s'il t'en reste). J'ai lu une fois, dans un article qui parlait de l'endométriose que c'était "un cancer dont on ne pouvait mourir". Tu ne peux pas dire ouvertement que tu es malade, car il y a des maladies bien pires. Mais pourtant le fait est là. Tu l'es. Tu ne meurs pas de l'endométriose, tu en dépéris. Tout fane autours de toi, car trop peu de gens comprennent. Et moins les gens comprennent, plus tu te perds. Et les gens ne comprennent pas, car ils ne savent pas. Cette maladie est restée trop longtemps dans l'ombre.

Tu enchaînes les traitements. Tu enchaînes les médecins. Mais il n'y a jamais, jamais rien de concret. Car il existe autant de forme d'endométriose que de femmes qui en souffrent. Bien plus difficile à diagnostiquer qu'une grippe. Bien moins simple de l'arrêter qu'une hépatite. Impossible d'en faire un profil type.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 8 mars. C'est la journée mondiale de la femme. T'en es une alors tu décides de faire quelque chose. Vu qu'apparemment tu n'écris pas trop mal, tu te décides de faire une lettre ouverte. Alors Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie (Non, de la Médecine !), et vous chers médecins : écoutez-nous. Femmes que nous sommes, cela nous concernent toutes. Alors, médecins, professeurs, et autre magna de l'industrie pharmaceutique je n'ai qu'une seule et unique question à vous poser : Comment se fait-il qu'à notre époque, vous envoyer des hommes sur la lune mais n'êtes pas capables d'envoyer des femmes à leurs bureaux ? Surtout lorsque l'on sait que le premier docteur à avoir découvert les symptômes de l'endométriose était Carl Von Ritansky… en 1860 !

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie. Si la douleur de vos règles vos empêche de rire, de bouger, de vous lever le matin, si elle vous cloue au lit, si aucune pilule ne vous convient, si votre mère (parlez avec elle, ainsi qu'avec vos amies, ce genre de discussions pénibles permet de faire avancer le diagnostic !) avait de grosses douleurs durant vos menstruations, dites-le clairement à votre médecin. N'ayez pas peur des mots, ils n'en font jamais trop. N'attendez pas de faire une hémorragie, ou d'apprendre que vous êtes stérile à cause de l'endométriose. N'attendez pas de subir avant de traiter.

Depuis Entre 2,1 et 4,2 millions de Françaises sont concernées. 25 à 40% d'entre elles souffrent durant leurs rapports sexuels. 30 à 40% ne peuvent avoir d'enfant, et la plupart l'apprennent sur le tas. Plus de 11 heures par semaines perdues au travail pour absentéisme ou efficacité réduite à cause de cette maladie. Alors non, le problème ne vient pas de nos hormones. Le problème est que le problème a toujours été ignoré. "Ton corps change". "Prend la pilule" "tiens, un médicament contre la douleur". Ces trois seules phrases me donnent envie de vomir des mots d'adultes tellement elles m'ont été répétées bien trop souvent. Les médicaments contre la douleur que je prends me font vomir mes tripes. Me font tourner la tête au point de ne plus pouvoir conduire. Mes médicaments font me gratter jusqu'au sang car j'en suis allergique. Mais ils me calment, et c'est la seule chose qui me permet de vivre normalement. Alors quitte à être malade, autant essayer de faire comme tout le monde, non?

Non. Je ne supporte plus les pharmaciens. Les médecins. Les speculums. Je ne supporte plus le fait d'être autant malade quand je prends mon traitement que quand je ne le prends pas. Je ne supporte plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir marcher comme bon je le voudrais, simplement parce que je saigne. À notre époque, avec tout ce que la technologie peux faire, l'endométriose, qui touche une femme sur trois dans le monde devrait être prise en considération.

À toutes ces femmes que l'on n'a pas écoutées et que l'on n'écoute toujours pas. À toutes ces femmes stériles qui ne le savent pas encore. À toutes ces femmes qui n'ont jamais rien dit, car elles n'ont pas osé en parler. A toutes celles qui n'ont jamais eu de réponses. À toutes ces femmes qui ont perdu travail, ami(e)s, amants : Les règles sont naturelles. Pas la douleur.

En 2016, nous, les femmes, ne devrions plus avoir à subir nos règles.

Menstruellement vôtre,

Caillou


End file.
